A Doctor in Peril
by Warner Hedgehog
Summary: Over on Fictionpress, I have a story called Joey the Royalist. This is an extension of that story and tells of a failed funding expedition to Gotham.


Gotham city, a balmy August evening.

Arkham gardens was a tranquil, quiet place. Lots of people spent time here as an escape from hectic city life. Dr Sheeson Amphet thought it may offer her a safe haven from the trio of goons that were following her. Dr Amphet was linked to two organisations: the American Royalists and the Iowa Supremacy Society and had come to Gotham to try to secure funds for one or both groups.

To say she had done minimal research would be a fair assessment, and as such had gone straight to exactly the wrong person. Mario Falcone was a man who had an irrational hatred of Iowa, loathed royalty and to make matters worse, Sheeson's continual advocacy of the hobby of owl tickling went right against Mario's love of wildlife. Mr Falcone may have been one of the big names in Gotham's organised crime scene, but he was really into conservation and he adored owls. Its fair to say her meeting with him hadn't gone well, and she was lucky to still be breathing. Mario, for reasons of his own, hadn't killed her there and then, but had let her go. To give some of his employees a chance to practice driving the unwanted off, he had decided to torment her and as such currently had three armed goons on tailing duty.

At least there were three. Dr Amphet was certain that there were now two. Maybe the third had gone ahead to ambush her, or had gone to summon more goons. She hurried on, concentrating on getting out of town.

On a rooftop, not too far from Dr Amphet, and rather close to a road she had recently walked down was Benny 'Lemmo' Lemur. Benny was currently face down and fervently wishing costumed vigilantes didn't exist.

"Hello Lemmo, long time no see." Said Robin in pleasant, conversational tones, "so nice to see you've finally manage to hold down a job for more that 2 days. So, what are you up to and why are you and those two other clowns following that woman?"

For a man with a face full of roof, Lemmo was doing well to hang on to his tough act, "We aint doin' nuffin bird boy."

"Now you see, I can tell that's a lie. Please don't lie to me Lemmo, or I may have to hurt you." Robin pushed a little harder on the thug's back. "Who is she and why are you trailing her?

Benny gave in, "Her name's Sheeson Amphet. She's a doctor or somefin and we're just tailing her, innit? We're under strict instruction not to hurt the broad unless we have to."

Robin ramped up the force a tad, "That is just _so_ sweet. Get you, not hurting someone. So again, _why_ are you tailing her?"

"Look, it's what the boss wants, right? He says tail her so we tail her. I just think he wants her to leave town" wailed Benny.

"So what has she done to incur the reduced wrath of Mario Falcone?" Robin eased up the pressure a bit.

"All I know is she had a meeting with the boss this morning, something about money. The boss got angry and told her to scram. I dont know why we ain't killing her, honest. I'm just doing my job."

Robin surmised he wasn't going to get anymore useful info from this big berk, so he quickly rendered the man unconscious, "Thank you Lemmo, you've been most helpful." He activated his comms device, "Oracle, what do we have on a Dr Sheeson Amphet?"

Dr Amphet meanwhile was breathing a sigh of relief: she had managed to outwit her dimwitted followers by getting into a crowd, ducking into a busy shopping mall and then hoofing into a clothing shop. She bought a new jacket, quickly restyled her hair with a few clips and put her glasses in her handbag. She then proceeded to hide in the back of a coffee shop behind a menu and a large cappuccino, and try to phone for help.

Back on the rooftop Oracle was relaying info to Tim, "Dr Sheeson Amphet, born on Rhode Island to the reverend Dontdo Amphet and his wife, Methy. Dr Amphet has a doctorate in Rodent Irritation, which she got from the dubious online Make-a-Doctor company. As well as that she has a PhD in the field of Parrot Staring that she got from Milwaukee's equally dodgy Phayque University. She is a known fundraiser for demented crackpots the American Royalists as well as being closely connected to the Iowa Supremacy Society. She is currently employed as a bird bothering expert by Stoatally Weezle, whatever that means."

Robin nodded to himself, "she had a meeting with Mario Falcone this morning and apparently succeeded in winding him up. Instead of killing her, he seems to be tormenting her instead."

"I think you should have a word with her." Suggested Barbara.

"You may be right. Thanks Oracle." Tim quickly left the rooftop. It was time to find the doctor.


End file.
